


Shame

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Feels, Gen, ep: free to be you and me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael trapped in the ring of Holy Fire after Dean and Cas leave him there and his feelings on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my Tumblr stories that I've editted.

Raphael watched Castiel leave with Dean Winchester, the only thing stopping the archangel from following them was the ring of holy fire he had foolishly allowed himself to be trapped in. As soon as they were gone, his entire demeanor drooped, senses on full alert. He was all too aware of the situation he was in - Lucifer had found a vessel - weak as it was - and Raphael had hardly been subtle in his appearance. The Healer was what the humans would call ‘a sitting duck’. He lowered himself to his knees as if praying, focusing on the storm he had summoned. It would take time to tear the roof off and a while longer for the rain to put out the fire. It only took a moment to put hiss will in the storm, allowing the archangel to focus more on what had just transpired.

**He had failed.**

Not only had he not procured Michael’s vessel - the only reason he had answered Castiel’s summons - but had allowed a fallen angel and a human to trap him. It was an embarrassment, one he was certain he would not be allowed to forget at any point in the future. He wondered if Michael had noticed before dismissing the idea. If his brother knew, he would have been released. Zachariah or some other angel would have been sent to free him – not without some snide comment, but he’d have been freed.

 _And if not?_ The mental voice sounded oddly like Lucifer _What if Michael noticed and doesn’t care to free you?_

“Then I take this punishment. It is only fair I should have to get myself out of my own messes instead of burdening Michael.”

The voice went quiet, leaving Raphael in silence and darkness - save the light from the fire surrounding him.

It was hours before rain began to hit the archangel and his fire prison, Raphael rose only when the flames had doused enough for him to take flight, and reenter Heaven. He came to Michael’s side, head down as his elder brother spared barely a glance for him. “I have a list of duties for you to see to immediately. You must be efficient if you wish to spend time in holy fire rings.” And then he was gone, leaving Raphael to his shame.


End file.
